


This Kitty's A Cougar!

by ZeldaMaster64



Category: RWBY
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cougar - Freeform, Dog Vs. Cats, Drunk Sex, F/M, Kinky, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaMaster64/pseuds/ZeldaMaster64
Summary: Cats vs. Dogs.A common match-up.Often thought that the two are enemies.But in this world? One kitty’s gonna need a certain doggy to give her a few things that she’s been needing for a long time now.And she’s gonna want more~
Relationships: Kali Belladonna/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. A Kitty's Problem

Sexual frustration.

A problem that stems when there’s not a lot of sex, or not getting a lot of sex. Often times, people want to have sex because they want a child, or because they’re having a good day. But sometimes, their partner just doesn’t want to. They’re either stressed, tired, or having a headache.

From this may form cheating, or other situations that may involve another partner.

And this lovely lady is no exception.

Kali Belladonna, wife to the chieftain of Menagerie and mother to an ex-White Fang member turned Beacon Academy student.

One of many beautiful women on the island of Faunus, age hasn’t done her in. Some even say that she’s still, or even more, beautiful with the wrinkles beneath her eyes. Older, more mature, and a bit playful (or “catty”), she’s a nice lady to talk to in the market, or when you’re heading to work.

But over the past few weeks, she’s been having a desire to “do the deed,” however her husband, Ghira, is too busy dealing with so many problems. There’s the island he runs, the situation with humans, the White Fang knocking on his doorstep, and dealing with Sienna Khan in Mistral.

So nights with him lead to nothing but sleeping there, next to her husband, with nothing but nights of nothing.

One day, she came to her husband, as he sat at his desk, and wrapped her arms around him.

“Afternoon, sweetheart~” Kali greeted as she held him. 

“Afternoon.” Ghira greeted, as he sorted through different papers.

“Hey, how much longer are you going to be busy?” Kali asked, resting her head on his shoulder. “I made some dinner, and I was wanting to do something tonight, too~” She said, holding him closer.

“I wish I could, really I do.” Ghiri said. “However, there’s so many things I have to go through tonight, it will take a couple of days for me to get this done. And then there’s the pile of demands Sienna wants.” He said, sighing before he stretched his arms, with Kali backing up so he could stretch.

“I see.” Kali replied. “Well, I’ll be sure to bring up your dinner.” He said. 

“I appreciate it. I’ll likely be in here all night.” Ghira said.

“Okay.” Kali said before she started to leave. “Well, I’ll leave you to do your work.” She said. Ghira nodded before Kali left.

It was moments like that, where Kali would spend dinner alone, be waltzing around the house alone, and even laying in bed alone.

True, she knew what she was getting into when marrying a man who becomes the chieftain, but with a power like Beacon and the Committee, it’s expected that they would deal with the White Fang, instead their military spends time protecting the snobs in Atlas.

Even when boasting new robotic soldiers, they don’t stop White Fang attacks.

Anyways, getting off topic.

There were moments where Kali would find that her own little “toys” would help her with this frustration, but she couldn’t end that frustration until she had the real thing. Until she had an actual heated moment of passion and her desires were quelled.

She made a little ad. 

Since she lived in a big house, she would need some help. So the ad was made so that she could possibly sneak some of those moments in. But she also had to be thorough, so she could make her husband’s life...a little easier.

Days on end, she interviewed different people, some looking for a good job, other wanting to be near her. And to some, she basically denied having  _ those  _ moments, but agreed to do call-ins for those looking to make a living. And others, she straight up denied, given personal history, affiliation, and other reasons.

She stayed true to her word, involving those who needed to earn money, but she was still looking.

Looking for that  _ one  _ guy to give her some loving and attention. But there were none who stood up to the challenge.

Until one day.

Kali wandered her house alone, watching the people in the garden work diligently, and sneaking a little moment with her “toys” as her husband stayed within his room. After that moment, she sighed and looked herself in the mirror.

“Maybe I’m old.” Kali said, tugging her eye down before washing up and heading out.

Then, the doorbell, which was loud, went off. Kali looked in the direction of the door before walking up to it. She stopped, taking a deep breath before putting on a kind smile. She pulled it open.

“Hello?” She greeted, looking to the person at the door. 

The person at the door looked roughly what her daughter’s age would be: eighteen. His back was turned to her, his hand over his eyes, as if he’s looking for someone. But on him was a bushy wolf tail, hanging low, to the back of his knees.

Upon hearing Kali’s voice, the boy’s tail quickly went up, and he turned to her. 

Seeing the boy’s face, Kali saw that he had (H/L), (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes.

“Oh, hello.” He greeted. “Uh, I saw the ad, and I was wondering if you’re still looking for help.” 

“U-Uh, yeah!” Kali said, trying to keep her happy expression and emit a happy tone of voice. She looked up and down his body, seeing that he was healthy, looked to handle some tasks she needs around the house, and had something she could  _ really  _ use. 

With her sights set, she introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Kali.” She greeted, extending her arm out to him.

“Oh, nice to meet you, too.” The boy greeted, reaching out and grabbing her hand.. “My name is (F/N) (L/N).” He said, looking to Kali with a smile. Kali blushed, feeling his hand on hers, his firm grip on her delicate hand. 

“W-Well,” Kali began before pulling her hand back, “I’ve got some people on the grounds now, so how about you help them out and I can interview you after you help?” She asked.

“Oh, sure. That’s okay.” The boy, (F/N), said.

“Great! This way.” Kali said before she hugged his arm, guiding him in. (F/N) blushed, feeling her breasts on him, and even the action itself.

“U-Uh, what are you doing?” He asked, looking at her.

“Oh, I do that to welcome my guests.” Kali said, looking to him with a smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll let go before the other workers see you.” She added. (F/N) nervously gulped before looking away.

After a while, she eventually did let go as her and (F/N) made it outside, on the porch.

“Everyone! Come on inside for a break!” Kali called out. The four or five people that were busy turned to her and nodded, standing to their feet, wiping their hands on their pants, before walking in. When they got on the porch, Kali greeted the new worker. “Everyone, this is (F/N). He’s going to be here to help you all out after the break.” She said. They all sighed in relief before they approached him and shook his hand.

After their little break, (F/N) immediately got to work, helping someone clear the leaves and weeds off of Kali’s flowerbed. He was on his hands and knees, sweating as he tugged on the weeds to get them out.

As everyone else was busy, Kali remained on the porch to “overlook” them all, but also looking towards (F/N)’s tail and the area it was connected to. She reached up and placed her finger on her lips, grinning deviously.

“I’m looking forward to the interview~”


	2. The "Interview"

Kali sent everyone home, paying them what they worked for, and waved them away, while (F/N) just stood behind for the interview. She had a smile on her face, as if she was glad to have them over, but the moment she closed the door, a devious smile grew on her face.

“Well!” Kali began before turning to (F/N). “I believe we should start the interview now. Please, follow me.” She said, motioning over to a nearby couch and coffee table. (F/N) nodded before he walked over to the couch and took a seat, looking to the coffee table and seeing that there was some tea already there. “Here, let me fix you a cup.” She said before she leaned over and grabbed a pitcher. However, for some reason, the robe around her bust had loosened, and lowered itself down till (F/N) got a good view of her tits. She wore no bra, so (F/N) got a good view of her tits from beneath her clothes. He blushed before quickly looking away. “There.” Kali said before taking a seat next to the wolf boy, handing a cup to him. (F/N) looked back at her, with a nervous blush, before taking the cup and thanking her. Kali replied with a “you’re welcome” before sitting down and sipping her tea. “So, I just want to tell you, and to let you know, that this interview is going to be the same as the others that I’ve interviewed.” She said before she lifted the cup of tea up to her mouth to sip, but stopped. “Well, maybe a  _ little  _ different.” She said before sipping her tea.

“O-Okay.” (F/N) said before he took a deep breath and relaxed, pushing the thoughts of seeing her tits out of his mind.

“So, first off,” Kali began before looking at him, “any past history? Like, were you a criminal? Are you affiliated in any way with the White Fang? Anything like that?” She asked.

“Uh, I’ve just been a citizen here for a long time.” (F/N) said. “I wasn’t convicted of any crime and I’ve kept my distance from the White Fang.” He said.

“Ah, I see.” Kali said before she looked up in thought, putting another question in her head. “What kind of work have you done before?” She asked.

“Well, there was this one lady I helped. She needed someone to fix her plumbing.” (F/N) replied. 

“Plumbing, huh?” Kali asked, grinning at a devious idea. “I bet it was a messy situation.” She said.

“Yeah. Clogged drains, rotten milk, the sorts.” (F/N) said, being completely innocent and pure-minded...for a time. Kali paused for a moment, looking to the other end of the room.

“He didn’t catch on, did he?” Kali asked before she shrugged. “Anything else?” She asked.

“Uh...no. Just that. The only other thing I’ve done here was a fisherman’s aide while he had a broken leg.” (F/N) replied. Kali nodded, pushing everything he said in one ear and out the other, except for the plumbing thing. 

That could be handy.

“Alright, well, how about marital status?” Kali asked.

“Wh-What?” (F/N) asked. 

“You know, are you single? Married? In a relationship of sorts?” Kali asked.

“Oh, uh..n-no.” He said. The moment he did, Kali’s eyes lit up before she grinned.

“Really?” Kali asked. “Someone as young, and as handsome as you?” She asked, placing her hand on his leg and softly rubbing it. (F/N) blushed at the compliments before glancing away.

“Y-Yeah.” He replied. 

“Oh, well I’m sure it gets lonely.” Kali said, slowly moving her hand up to his thigh.

“S-Sometimes.” (F/N) replied.

“Well, perhaps we can  _ both  _ get something out of this.” Kali said before she sat her glass of tea down.

“Wh-What?” (F/N) replied, until Kali swiftly cupped her hand over his crotch, slowly rubbing it. (F/N) tensed up and backed away. “Wh-What are you doing?” He asked, watching as Kali got down to her knees, spreading his legs apart. 

“Oh this?” Kali asked. “Well, this is apart of my interview process. You’re the first to come in for a ‘physical’~” She said, licking her lips as she started to undo his pants, with (F/N) using his hands to stop her.

“M-Maybe we shouldn’t do this.” He said. “I-I mean, you’re husband could be here.” He said.

“Oh, don’t worry about him.” Kali said before she backed his hands away and quickly fished out his dick. “He’s busy doing something else.” She said. The moment (F/N)’s dick popped out, it was still in the process of getting hard. “Mmm~” Kali said, licking her lips at the sight. “What a healthy sight to see~” She said, looking up at him as she pressed her face against the underside, seeing his nervous face as she took a whiff of his scent. “And the smell, oh~” She softly moaned out. “So  _ musky _ ~” She said. As she did, his dick got harder and harder. She grinned. 

“K-Kali, I-I don’t think we should do this.” He said, though powerless to stop her.

“Really?~ But this guy here’s saying something different~” Kali said as she took her tongue and slowly ran it up the underside, causing (F/N) to shudder and relax against the couch. Kali giggled. “See?~ You’re mind is telling you one thing, but you’re body’s telling the truth~” She said, slowly stroking his dick up and down with her hand, looking up to the boy with a grin on her face. (F/N) didn’t respond, instead, he looked away with a blush. Seeing this, Kali looked towards his dick in her hands, licking her lips in victory before sealing her fate.

She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick, slowly going down. (F/N) gripped the couch as he felt her warm mouth engulf his dick. He looked down, seeing Kali tuck a piece of her hair out of the way. She went further and further down, until her lips were pressed firmly against the base of his cock. When she did, (F/N)’s hips moved slightly, before relaxing on the couch again. Kali grinned again before she started to move her mouth up and down, in a rhythmic fashion. She went up and down faster and faster, placing her hands against his crotch, using it to help increase her pace.

“Oh my gosh.” (F/N) softly said as he relaxed against the couch. “It feels so good.” He said. Kali heard this and backed away, looking up at him and stroking his dick again, but slowly and sensually.

“See?~” Kali said. “Now you’re getting it~” She added before she licked his dick up some more, like a popsicle. “Oh~ It’s so hard~” She said before she started to suck on it again, her mouth making a moaning noise, being interrupted by his dick going deep in her mouth. Kali’s head bobs involved her twisting and turning her head, adding some more noise to make this moment more heated.

After a moment longer, Kali backed away again and giggled, looking up at (F/N) while pressing his dick against her face again. 

“Oh my, and to think my mascara would start running~” Kali said, before she sat up a bit higher, and pulled her shirt down to reveal her large tits to him. (F/N) looked down, watching as Kali held them in her hands. “Are you watching?~ I’m about to wrap my big tits against your hard cock~” She said before she eventually did. 

Her tits were pushed together, parting slightly as (F/N)’s dick was pressed and made its way into her cleavage. (F/N) softly moaned, feeling two big, soft mammaries envelope his dick. 

“Mm~ You’d like to fuck these tits, don’t you?~” Kali asked. “You want to ram them hard?~ Want to grope and squeeze to your heart's content?~” She asked. “Don’t worry, you will, in time~” Kali asked before she started to move her tits up and down his shaft, looking at the tip as her saliva, that coated his dick, started to lather up on her cleavage. (F/N) softly moaned and leaned further back, feeling her tits go up and down. “Just go ahead and cum whenever you want~ Shoot your load all over my face~” She cooed as she looked and watched (F/N)’s body tell her that he’s enjoying every minute of this.

(F/N) eventually looked back down to Kali, seeing her eyes remain locked on the tip. She kept doing that, moving her tits, before taking one of her hands and grasping the base of his dick, jerking him off quicker than before, while her tits remained wrapped around him. Kali snuck a glance, seeing (F/N) look down at her, and an idea came to mind.

She opened her mouth wide, letting her tongue hand low, looking directly at him. 

“Cum all over me~ I want it~” She said.

Just at the sight of it, (F/N)’s hips quickly thrusted up and he finally came, shooting wads of white, sticky cum up in the air before eventually landing directly on Kali’s face. She softly moaned, feeling the warm substance on her face, tongue, and hair. 

“Look~” Kali said, thought (F/N) kept watching her. Kali closed her mouth and mixed everything inside before swallowing it, opening her mouth again. “See?~ All gone~” She said. With that, she cleaned herself up with a nearby handkerchief and looked to (F/N) with a gin, seeing him just sit there, panting softly. She giggled. “Well, I’d say you’re a very  _ healthy  _ boy~” Kali said as she made herself look decent. She then took a scrap of paper and wrote something down on the paper before handing it over to him. “Call me, if you’re feeling a bit  _ frisky _ ~ Other than that, I’ll see you tomorrow~” She said. (F/N) watched as she walked to the stairs, leading up, seeing her sway her hips side to side, her round ass taunting (F/N) further. He stared longer and longer, before looking at the number he was handed.

The way her hips swayed, the way she talked to him.

Maybe working here won’t be too bad.


	3. Poolside Fun

(F/N) was laying in his bed, looking up to the ceiling as his mind thought back to when Kali was on her knees, sucking his dick. Her warm mouth, her coiling, cat-like tongue, and her plump lips, bobbing up and down. Just the thought brought the pleasure back to him, and his dick grew hard again. 

Her face, with cum in her mouth and how she talked. Her body physique, the size of those big tits. The only thing he hasn’t experienced were those round, plump asscheeks of hers. They were practically ripe for the picking!

He laid there, thinking for a moment before eventually falling asleep.

With what had happened today, the way Kali was provocative, the way she walked with the sway of her hips, and how sexual she was, there was no doubt that he had a very sensual dream.

In that dream, he was laying on a bed. The covers were red velvet, smooth and silky beneath his nude body.

“Welcome back, puppy~” A voice said, leading (F/N) to look over and see Kali standing there, her body naked. Seeing her large tits, wide hips, and  _ T H I C C  _ thighs, (F/N) grew hard instantly. Kali walked over, swaying her hips side-to-side, before climbing over him. She crawled over him, pinning him to the bed before she stroked the back of her hand over his face. “So cute~ So sexy~” She said before pulling him into a kiss. It was passionate, and deep, pressing her body against his, she grinded her hips against his, softly moaning in her kiss with him. (F/N) returned the kiss, holding her hips and pressing his hardened dick against her dripping pussy. 

Taking the initiative, (F/N) flipped her over, putting her on her back, and him on top. He looked down at her, seeing Kali smirk and grin with devious intent, a blush over her face as (F/N) lifted one of her legs up and over his shoulder.

“Oh my~ Is the puppy gonna pound this pussy?~” Kali asked. “Then go ahead~ Pound me hard~” She said.

(F/N) didn’t hesitate. With a firm thrust, he plunged his cock deep into her  _ m o i s t  _ vagina. Kali’s head was thrown back, her tongue hanging out, eyes rolling back. Her mind was numb from the first thrust. (F/N) continued to thrust inside her body, not even bothering to go slow. He rapidly plunged his dick deeper and deeper into Kali’s body, hearing her moans ring out in his ears, watching her hand claw at the bed sheets, drool from her mouth dripping off of her tongue.

“Yes!~ Harder~ Faster~ Make me scream!~” Kali moaned out, saying the first thing that came to mind. (F/N) obliged and gave her what she wanted. Hugging her thighs, (F/N)’s movement was primarily on his hips, while his eyes watched as Kali’s face contorted with pleasure and ecstasy, her tits bouncing with each thrust, her ass jiggling as his hips slapped against hers. Kali’s moans were music to his ears, egging him to go on and plow her harder and harder. “Ooh!~ (F/N)~ I’m cumming~” She moaned out before managing to look him square in the eye. “Please, cum inside me~ Mark your new territory~” (F/N) did so, going faster and faster, nearing his point of climax.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise.

Pulling him out of his wet dream, (F/N) woke up and sat up in his bed. He blinked a few times before looking around. He saw that he was still in his room, the morning light barely seeping through the curtains. He looked over to the source of the noise, seeing that it was his phone’s alarm.

Why did he set an alarm?

I don’t know, but either way he shut it off before putting his hands against his face. He groaned.

“What the hell am I thinking?” He asked himself before he looked to his crotch, seeing that he was hard as a diamond from his wet dream. “Why am I dreaming something like that?” He asked before rubbing his eyes. 

He pondered for a moment, as his eyelids grew heavy, wanting him to fall back asleep and continue the sensual dream. 

“Sh-Should I go in?” He asked, referring to going in to help Kali and the others. He thought about it for a moment before he shook his head. “I-It was probably just a dream. I mean, there’s no way she would cheat on her husband.” He said before he threw his covers off and sat on the bed, taking a moment before standing up and getting dressed.

So throughout the morning, (F/N)’s thoughts traced to his dream. The way he quickly got on top of the situation and gave it to her. It was possible she was actually wanting to do that.

It wasn’t until he went in to help Kali that his questions would be answered.

He rang the doorbell, standing outside to wait for Kali, or her husband. Whichever one was up.

The door opened, and Kali was there to greet the guest.

“Oh! (F/N)~” Kali said before she approached him and pressed her back to him. “Oh, it’s already been day, but I missed you~” She said, pressing her ass firmly against his crotch.

Yep, it was no dream, she sucked his dick yesterday.

“Come on in~ I need your help with something~” She said before pulling him inside.

Walking through her mansion, (F/N) eventually came to her backyard, where there was a swimming pool and a jacuzzi. 

“You see, there was a wind last night, and my pool is completely filled with them.” Kali said. “Could you be a strapping dear and clean them for me. I’ll pay you in multiple ways~” She cooed. (F/N) gulped nervously, glancing over at Kali before looking away. 

Aside from the eventual sex, he was also going to get paid for doing the job. I mean, there’s nothing wrong in earning some Lien...right?

Well, as Kali left, likely to get changed, (F/N) reluctantly headed to the nearby shed, grabbing the pool net to start cleaning the pool. With that, (F/N) began, walking around the edge of the pool to clean the leaves out. With each netfull, (F/N) threw them out over the edge, before returning to the pool.

Kali, in the meantime, put on a bikini, before stepping out and heading to the jacuzzi. Once she was in the jacuzzi, she watched (F/N) through a pair of sunglasses. She watched the boy slowly walk around the pool, gathering all he could before heading to the edge to dump everything he collected. 

Seeing the way his tail wags, his arms sweep along the pool, a bulge in his pants to outline his size and girth. Kali licked her lips as she watched, so badly wanting him to pin her down and become a new beast. Her legs were rubbing together at the thought of him tearing her bikini off and fucking her in the pool.

But she doesn’t want to use the dirty pool excuse over and over. 

She stuck to watching, for now, watching how he worked.

It wasn’t until he walked into the shed to put the net away, did Kali finally put her plan into action.

(F/N) walked in, heading over to a corner of the shed and resting the net against it, before heading back out. 

When he stepped outside, he felt his shirt being grabbed, and his body pulled aside. After the sudden snatch, he was pulled into a kiss, hands cupping his cheek, with his hands instinctively holding the waist of whoever started kissing him.

And to no one's surprise, it was Kali. She, despite putting herself against the wall, pressed herself against him, softly moaning as she felt the bulge of his pants grind against his growing bulge. The sudden make out session was sloppy, showing just how much she wanted to do more. She backed, away, seeing (F/N)’s shocked face.

“Oh, (F/N), I’ve been dreaming about you.” Kali said before starting another kiss, taking his hand and making him grope her tits. She backed away again, looking at him with hearts in her eyes. “I just can’t wait any longer, (F/N), I want you to fuck me. Right here, now.” She said before starting to kiss him again. 

She wasted no time in taking her bikini off, afterwards taking (F/N)’s pants and underwear off. (F/N) just let it happen, his mind going all over the place. He wanted to stop. He could just back away, and walk out the door and never return.

But, he didn’t. He wanted to, but go back to what, exactly? Go back to having dreams of fucking Kali like this morning? 

He didn’t wait.

He grabbed Kali’s hands by her wrist and pinned them to the wall, backing away from the kiss and looking at her. Kali was blushing deeply, looking at him with hearts for pupils, thumping as if they were actual hearts. Kali smiled softly.

“Go ahead~ Ravage me, you beast~” She said. (F/N) smashed his lips to hers, reaching behind Kali and groping her ass. They molded to his hand, soft and plump. He squeezed and kneaded her ass, hearing Kali moan in the kiss as she reached down and started to stroke his cock.

After a moment, he lifted her leg up, moving her bikini bottom out of the way to show that she was really wet beneath. Lining his dick to her pussy, the wolf Faunus pushed himself inside. Kali let out a loud moan in her kiss with (F/N), latching onto him tightly. She backed away briefly, looking him in the eyes.

“Yes~ That’s it~ Now fuck me!~ Fuck me hard!~”

It was like his wet dream came true, because in that moment, the beast inside came out. He started to thrust rapidly into her body, pushing his entire body against hers, and kissing her deeply to quiet her from alerting her husband.

Her pussy gripped his dick like a vice, squeezing him tightly, as if wanting to milk him dry as he thrusted into her body. Kali’s moans were barely heard as she was in her kiss with (F/N), practically melting against his body as she moved her hips to garner more and more pleasure as she felt her insides part and stir with (F/N)’s dick. 

Sloshing and squelches were also heard, as her juices exploded out of her pussy with each hump from (F/N). He went faster and faster, his end drawing near. Kali backed away, looking him in the eyes.

“(F/N)~ I-I’m cumming!~ Please, dump your warm load inside me!~ Fill me up!~ Bury your cock deep in my pussy, and cum!~” Kali moaned out.

And he did, going faster and faster, he eventually thrusted hard inside her, pushing his dick in as deep as he could go before shooting his load inside her pussy, filling her womb to the brim.

Kali held him closely, clawing at his back as she felt her juices explode and coat his crotch with her juices. She laid limp against his body, the hearts in her eyes still thumping. She huffed, feeling her body drained of all senses after the fuck she so desperately needed in her life.

But, she wasn’t fully satisfied. Like smoking, she wanted more.

After a moment, getting dressed, (F/N) went back to the front of Kali’s house, facing her as she went through her purse.

“I appreciate you coming by and cleaning the pool.” Kali said before she pulled her wallet out, opening it up and sifting through the Lien she had on hand. When she got the amount she wanted, she then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, writing something down on it before walking up to (F/N), pressing herself against him and sliding the Lien and paper in his pants. “For a hard day’s work, a little extra~” She said before cupping his dick and rubbing it softly. “Work even harder, and maybe you’ll get even  _ more  _ extras. Ta ta~” Kali said before pecking his lips, later backing away, winking at (F/N) before closing the door. 

(F/N) blushed at what she did, cupping his dick and all, before pulling the Lien out of his pants, turning around and walking away. He counted the amount he earned. Not too bad, actually. But as he got to the slip of paper, he saw what she wrote. 

It was her Scroll number, followed by a message. 

“Call me anytime~ XOXO”

So, not only is she possibly your booty call, but you are likely  _ her  _ booty call.

He had to wonder.

“What kind of  _ extras  _ would I get?”


End file.
